The overall goal of the MeritCare Hospital CCOP is to provide state-of- the-art cancer care to patients and families as close to home as possible through participation in NCI approved clinical trials. The MeritCare Hospital CCOP proposes to refine and expand its existing cancer treatment and control research program. Specific Aims and Methods of this Proposal are: 1. Increase the number of eligible patients placed on approved cancer treatment and cancer control research protocols through affiliation with cooperative research group. The CCOP will accomplish this through its affiliation with NCCTG and three secondary research bases,ECOG, NSABP, and CCG. 2. Continue to enhance the participation of primary health providers and other specialists along with the CCOP investigators in cancer treatment and control research. The CCOP will continue to strengthen its ties with the MeritCare and CCOP network physician practices via outreach, enhanced communication and education. 3. Foster the recruitment of minority populations in the CCOP referral area to clinical trials. Although the minority populations are relatively small, the CCOP will seek to establish ties with physicians who are in contact with the minority population in our service area. The CCOP will continue participation in the Breast Cancer Prevention Trial. 4. Enhance the quality of the data management. Strengthen the data management system by increased computerization, quality assurance screening all new patient charts for eligibility for clinical trials and refinement of the current data management systems. 5. Provide cancer control programs for regional health care professionals and the general public. The CCOP will accomplish this goal via breast, prostate and skin screenings as well as cancer related education programs for nurses, physicians and other health care professionals.